Another Family Reunion
by Dolphin02
Summary: "I'm so tired already! And the meal hasn't even begun, much less Monopoly." Ash shook his head. "It's alright, I get it," May said sympathetically, "Especially since this is you and Mist's year to host." Ash groaned, "I love all them all, but they run me ragged!" All of the present kids stared at each other before turning their eyes on the two adults. "HEY!"


**AN: I thought I'd write a next-gen story...heh heh. Did I do good? ;) It's mostly short fluff.**

 **Here's the list:**

 **Ash &Misty: Kaylyn(girl, black-haired aqua-eyed), Michael(boy, orange-haired brown-eyed), Eunisse(girl, black-haired brown-eyed),**

 **Dawn &Paul: Spencer(girl, blue-haired black-eyed), Emmeryn(girl, purple-haired blue-eyed)**

 **Marina &Jimmy: Evelyn(girl, light blue-hair dark blue-eyed), Colin(boy, dark blue-hair aquamarine-eyed)**

 **Serena &Calem: Annie(girl, black-haired, gray-eyed), Leo(boy, blond-haired blue-eyed), Corrin(boy, blond-haired gray-eyed),**

 **Leaf &Gary: Nate(boy, brown-haired green-eyed), Kenney(girl, brown-haired green-eyed)**

 **Cilan &Iris: Adele(girl, purple-haired green-eyed), Jay(boy, green-haired brown-eyed)**

 **Solidad &Harley: Rose(girl, pink-haired aqua-eyed), Tyler(boy, purple-haired, aqua-eyed),**

 **Brock &Lucy: Anthony(boy, brown-haired, brown-eyed)**

 **Max &Bailey: Hastings(boy, blue-haired black-eyed), Bella(girl, blond-haired green-eyed), Xander(girl, blond-haired, black-eyed)**

 **girls: Ely, Kaylyn, Eunisse, Spencer, Emmeryn, Evy, Annie, Kenney, Adele, Rose, Bella**

 **boys: Luke, Michael, Colin, Leo, Corrin, Nate, Jay, Tyler, Anthony, Hastings, Xander**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the single most amazing game or any of the characters. I only own my OC's.**

 **To: Well, all the names of my friends, family, and schoolmates that I borrowed. heh heh**

* * *

"Leo! Nate! Michael! Luke! Colin! Hastings! Spencer! Get back up here!" Ash called, exasperation deep in his voice. Misty leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Oh give it up sweetheart, by the time **_you_ ** wrangle the boys in, dinner will be cold. You do it my way."

"YOUR DADS ARE GOING TO EAT EVERYTHING!" Misty yelled loudly, rotating around so her voice echoed. "AND I'M NOT STOPPING THEM!"

The shocked giggles of the young boys and a single girl filled the hall as they stampeded across the large floor.

"Oh Arceus," Ash groaned, slinging his arm around Paul's shoulder. "You're daughter is going to drive our little pack of boys crazy."

Paul just smirked and dropped a kiss on Spence's sweaty forehead. "Sweetie, keep those boys in line, yeah?"

"Of course Daddy!" Spencer said confidently, punching Luke in the shoulder. Luke gave a crooked grin before flipping his brown hair in the same way his father did as a kid. His bright blue eyes rolled with annoyance. "Keep us in line Mr. Paul? Nah, we keep Spence in line!"

"Yah, but Spence's is my best friend," Hastings said proudly, tilting his blond head and glaring at his older cousin. Luke rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "You wish, young 'un!"

The fathers rolled their eyes in unison. "Luke's Drew's kid all right. All snark. I hope Bailey reins in Hastings though, I swear, he's going to smother Spencer one day."

"That's probably accurate," Dawn said dryly, tugging Misty away from her husband. "Come on, Marina, Serena, and Bailey have some nail polish. Oh and Ash! May's got an eating competition with the rest of the boys and some of the girls! You going to join her?"

Ash pressed another kiss to Misty's cheek before letting her go and following the two girls downstairs. "Haven't had one of these big gatherings in a while. And now I remember why."

"Annie! Evelyn! Eunisse! Ely! _Adele!_ GET AWAY FROM THE FIREPLACE!" Iris's loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Cilan! Get your daughter off the hearth!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I can't even get enough time to make a rou," Cilan said with annoyance.

Ash descended through the large, familiar, winding hallways.

"Okay Rose! You think you can eat that jello faster than Kayly?" May asked, her blue eyes twinkling. "I know, I can!"

"Hey!" Kaylyn protested, pounding her tiny fists on the table. Wide cerulean eyes looked slightly insulted, and Kayly tossed her raven hair behind her thin shoulders.

9-year old Rose rolled her eyes. "Aunt May! Of course I can. Kayly's only seven!"

Kaylyn huffed, tossing her hair behind her again. "Aunt May! Tell Rosie that just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm bad!"

"Okay, Rose, Kayly isn't bad because she's small." May grinned at Rose.

Rose winked at May. "Okay Aunt May!"

They both knew that Kayly wasn't bad because she was small. She was bad because she was bad.

"Yeah, come on guys, stop being sloow," Tyler complained, reaching for a the whipped cream bottle and sprayed half of it in his mouth.

"Tyler," Bella said distastefully, "Learn some manners buddy."

Tyler rolled his eyes sprayed more of it down his throat. "Why don't you stop being so uppity?"

Bella gasped dramatically.

"You know he has a point Bel," Kennedy told her best friend, reaching for the bowl of raspberries.

"Uh-huh, you know how OCD I get, but seriously? When we have family gatherings? You kinda just...go with the flow," Emmeryn agreed, daintily reaching for a raspberry in Kenney's bowl.

"Right Emm, see Bel?" Kenney agreed.

Bella continued to pout, and May sighed, holding out a bowl of caramels, "Honey, it's okay to want to do things a certain way, but you have to remember that Tyler's a boy," May stopped to muss Tyler's hair, who glared at her indignantly, "And that he's a lot younger than you, not quite as mannerly."

"Whatever," Bella sighed reluctantly, snatching a caramel with a content smile.

May hid her own smile as the kids interacted. Stealing food from the desert table before the actual meal was actually a tradition now, with herself, the kids, and occasionally Ash.

Corrin and Xander were only a year apart and the two best friends were throwing oreos at each other, smirking as they dotted each other's blond hair with the food.

Jay and Anthony were feeding the Pokemon food, giggling like the five-year olds they were, especially when a particular Pokemon accepted food, or licked them. Ash walked over from the doorway, looking quite exhausted, and patted Jay on the head.

"How're you doing bud?" Ash asked.

"I'm good," Jay answered solemnly, stopping for a moment to stare at Ash with bright eyes. "It's very fun! I wanna become a Pokemon trainer one day."

"I only have four more months before I can go on my journey," Rose said smugly, sticking out her tongue at the younger child.

"Hmph," Jay pouted, turning to Ash. "Uncle Ash, Rosie's being mean!"

Ash smiled tiredly, but patted him again, "Well Rose is older, and just about getting to the stage of superiority, so let's just leave her alone."

"Daddy, what does supp-or-it-ity mean?" Kaylyn asked curiously, tugging on her hair.

"Just that she thinks she's better," May supplied. "So Ash, get the boys down? When're we eating?"

"Soon," Ash sighed, "I'm so tired already! And the meal hasn't even begun, much less Monopoly." Ash shook his head.

"It's alright, I get it," May said sympathetically. "Especially since this is you and Mist's year to host."

Ash groaned, "I love all them all, but they run me ragged!"

All of the present kids stared at each other before turning their eyes on the two adults. "HEY!"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Annie," Calem soothed, running a hand along Annie's long black braid. "It's almost time to eat."

"But Daddy! I want to eat now, the turkey, the mashed potatoes...please?" Annie begged, gray-eyes wide. Annie was definitely a daddy's girl.

"I love Thanksgiving!" Spencer whooped, Hastings, Luke, and the rest of the boys all behind her.

"Great, _they_ showed up," Emm sighed, ducking her head to hide behind Rose and Kaylyn.

"They're so loud and obnoxious," Adele agreed, huddling closer to Cilan's side. Spencer left the crowd of boys to tug on her mother's dress.

"Spence, you need to quiet it down now. Not everyone enjoys loud noises inside," Dawn soothed, combing Spencer's hair with her fingers.

Spencer rolled her dark eyes, calculating, yet amused. "Okay Mama, can I go find Hastings?"

"No sweetie, we're going to eat really soon, and Uncle Ash and Aunt Misty need us all in the dining room. Okay? You may sit with Hastings later if you want," Dawn offered.

Spencer grinned and tugged on one of Dawn's pigtails and giggled happily. "Okay!"

Spencer danced across the room, twirling around her sister and her friends, "Whatcha doing?"

"Come on Spence, why can't I sit with you?" Emm asked pleadingly, sapphire eyes wide. "You never sit with me anymore."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Because you have a crush on my best friend and you won't admit it." Emmeryn flushed and whirled around desperately checking for eavesdroppers.

"What do you mean?" Emm asked, shying away with a flush. "I just want to be with my sister sometimes, you know. Even without your best friends. Even though they're all guys."

Emmeryn looked so sad, her long purple hair drooping. "I'm sorry that you don't like me anymore Spence. I...I'll go sit with Bella and Kenney then."

Spencer's hardened expression softened a little. "Come on little sister, you can sit with me."

Emmeryn's face spread into a large grin, "Really Spence?"

Spencer nodded slowly, looping one arm through Emm's, and another through Bella's. "Come on girls. I think it's time I spent a little time with you guys too. The boy may be fun, but they are after all, boys." She flashed them both grins, and turned to see if Kenney was following.

The four of them left the room with wide smiles, heading to the enormous dining room.

"Hey Spence! Come here!" Hastings yelled, standing on his chair with his bright-blond curls flying everywhere.

Spencer smiled at him, but shook her head earnestly, "I've been ignoring Emm all weekend, I think it's time I spend a little time with her and the other girls."

"But you have all of your life to spend time with your sister!" Hastings whined, tugging at the ends of his hair.

Spencer shook her head again, "And your my neighbor, we spend a lot of time together, it's okay Hastings, trust me on this. Go play with Luke and Ely!"

Hastings gave her a half-hearted glare, shrugged and went on his way, finding his way to merge himself with Xander, Leo, Ely, Annie, Evy, and Luke.

Everybody slowly took their seats as Ash stood at the head of the looong table.

"Alright! Let the meal begin!" Ash called, clapping his hands dramatically. And suddenly, all the Pokemon were bringing food in with Cilan, Brock, and all the other cooks in the kitchen.

But as everyone went for the food in the initial scramble, all the food went everywhere, and within the first ten minutes, nearly all the food was gone.

As people started to go for seconds, somehow a boat of gravy spilled all over Rose, whose eyes widened with hard anger. She in turn catapulted mashed potatoes into Tyler, who had accidentally tipped the boat over.

"Hey!" the boy cried out, tossing a turkey leg at his sister, but missing terribly and hitting Harley in the face. The purple-haired man shared a look with his wife, before he poured his iced water on her head.

Jay slammed cranberry sauce right into Colin's pretty dark-blue hair, while Marina attacked Serena, leaving them both a mess. Soon enough, sides were picked as chairs and tables were turned over to be used as shields, and the Pokemon joined the fray, random water gun attacks flying from all sides.

Finally, the fighting seemed to slow down as everyone started to clean up the mess, the Pokemon bringing people one by one outside to wash them off, but then Hastings picked up a slightly tipped over plate of corn, slipped on a gravy puddle, and spilled all over Spencer.

"HASTINGS!" The blue-haired beauty yelled, as much as her 7-year old voice would let her, and began her new assault. And soon enough, the battle had once again resumed.

Hours later, when all the food had been thrown across the room, and both sides had been splattered and hosed down, splattered again, then hosed down, then splattered yet again, and finally, showered clean for the last time, everyone sat contently in the living room.

Adults in the chairs next to roaring fire places, while kids sprawled across the floor, playing multiple games of Monopoly.

"Hey!" Ely pouted, ducking her head to hide behind her brother. "Luke, will you buy that property from Nate?"

Nate rolled his eyes and tossed Luke the piece.

"Didn't know your sister was such a scardy cat," he taunted.

"I'm not!" Ely insisted peeking out with a ferocious expression.

Luke wrapped an arm around her soothingly, and glared at his friend. "Come on Nate, don't be mean."

"Yeah, she's just a little girl, Luke's little sister, it's not worth it," Michael reasoned as Nate fumed, his eyes narrowed on the petite girl.

"What do you mean? She gets to be all sassy and people defend her and not me? Just because she's tiny and little!" Nate huffed, adopting Gary's haughty expression, imitating his father.

"Nate, no you hear them? Not worth it," Anthony intervened awkwardly. "I know, I only one here with none siblings." He slumped his shoulders with a faraway expression.

Nate's face softened and he patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tony, I'm sure Uncle Brock and Aunt Lucy didn't want to leave you all alone, especially since you asked..."

"Yeah, but Mommy was..." 4-year old Anthony frowned, "Preg-a-neant? She got big belly, and soon, she come back from hospital, but no sister! I don't know what happened. She do it twice. Two times more. I think she wanna try fwee times, but Daddy wouldn't let her."

"Sounds like something went wrong with the pregnancy," 8-year old Eunisse said wisely, tucking her own brother into her side. "Come Michael, your turn buddy."

"It's sad," Nate offered helpfully, "Six is too young to know pre-a-nent."

"It's pregnant," Ely corrected slyly, her eyes filled with genuine innocence. She didn't realize how mad Nate was at her already.

As the pair continued arguing the rest of the people in the game all sighed.

"Oh come on," Annie groaned, nudging Kaylyn, "Your mom's coming over here."

"I know," Kayly whispered back.

"Can I trip her?" Jay asked mischievously, sharing a devious grin with Xander, Corrin, and Leo.

"No, of course you can't!" Kaylyn said, rolling her eyes.

Misty walked over and asked them if they were alright, and Kaylyn rolled her eyes again and shooed her mother away. But somehow, Corrin managed to trip her, and the boys all jumped on her with glee, and soon enough, it was a full scaled pillow war with Monopoly pieces flying everywhere.

Surprisingly, Ash and Misty were the first to retreat, as usually, they were the couple that led the fun.

Misty combed back her hair and pecked Ash's cheek as she left to find the camera before coming back to a screaming room.

Ash sighed as Misty took a picture at the wild room, kids running amok and screaming, while the parents were trying to fix things, his own little ones right in there.

He would remember this Thanksgiving for the rest of his life.

And he was forever thankful for all the little ones, and how lucky he was to have everyone he loved and care about, alive, healthy, and able to get together.

He smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a disaster.

* * *

 **AN: Review please! They're amazing and I love them...they make my day. So review?**

 **-Ange**


End file.
